


The Season and the Gem

by A_kira



Category: my own
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_kira/pseuds/A_kira
Summary: The King and Queen of Inoriviel had a beautiful baby girl. It was the first day of winter and thought it would be a great name for their daughter. King Ardenan and Queen Jacqueline name the Princess and future ruler of Inoriviel Winter. As she grew she got the nickname lil miss perfect because she was. She was beautiful, talented, and smart. The only problem was she didn’t want a Prince Charming.....she wanted a Princess.





	The Season and the Gem

Chapter 1  
Winter is now 15 years old and is well known. She had become the crush of many princes but none of them ever interested her.  
“Winter,” said her mother, “you have to pick a husband.”  
Winter sighed aggregately, “Why? Why would I want to be put and stuck in a loveless marriage?”  
“You will learn to live with it.”  
She turned and look at her mother. “Oh, like how you do with dad?” She asked narrowing her eyes.  
“No! And you need to watch your mouth!”  
She rolled her eyes and turned away and sighed. “Whatever” The queen just shook her head and walked away. Winter looked out through her window and saw the village people. They look so free and happy she thought. I wish I wasn’t born as a princess. She decided that she needed to go out. She changed into some common clothes and left. She went to a private lake that she found and decided to take a dip. She strips out of her dark green dress and shoes and went into the water. She stayed there for at least an hour or two. She soon got tired and laid out on the grass and dried of. She fell asleep and woke up an hour later. She put her dress and shoes back on and headed back to the kingdom. When she got there she saw a carriage and horses. She was confused as to who rode it here. She walk in and when to the hall. She heard voices her mother, father and some other people. She followed the voices into the great hall. She saw her mother, father, a boy about her age, and a older man.  
“Oh, there she is.” They all looked at Winter. “Come here darling. Meet Prince Arthur.”  
Winter blinked a few times. “Ummm hello” she said and waved awkwardly.  
He smiled warmly. “Good evening malady”  
The older man was about to say something but he was interrupted when a girl came in. She had never seen her before so she assumed she came with Arthur. She was beautiful. She had short hair that was twisted in little braids. Deep dark brown eyes and had dark but light brown skin. She was stunning and Winter couldn’t seem to take her eyes off her. “Your bags have been your in your room your-highness”  
The older man look at her meanly and rudely said ok. He then look back at her parents, “She is the gift we wanted to give you for your hospitality.”  
“Why thank you!” My mother said and clasped her hands together. “You all are more than welcome to stay as long as you want.” She then called one of the servants and asked them to escort them to their rooms.  
The queen and king then led the prince and the man into the dinning room to talk and eat. The servant girl was still in the room with her so she decided to try and get to know her since she was apparently a ‘gift’. Winter walked up to her, “Hi” she said and stuck out her hand, “I’m Winter.” The girl looked at her with wide eyes but she didn’t say anything. “So ummm what is your name?”  
The girl continued to stare at her. She finally spoke. “Uhhh my name is Diamond.” She said and hesitantly stuck her hand out.  
Winter saw that she wasn’t going to take her hand so she took her and shook it. “Well nice to meet you Diamond.”  
“Nice to meet you too, your highnesses”  
“Please just Winter”  
“Nice to meet you too, Winter”  
They talked for a while and Diamond soon warmed up to Winter and they talked like they had known each other for years.


End file.
